


Bereft

by Antosha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Babies, Community: flamingnargle, Community: smutty_claus, Cryptozoologist Luna Lovegood, Cryptozoology, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Journalist Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley, Mother Luna Lovegood, Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Parenthood, Past Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Platform 9 3/4, Poly triad, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Second honeymoon, Smutty Claus 2010, Sunday Brunch at the Burrow, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Threesome - F/F/M, good parenting, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha
Summary: When you lose, you never know what you might find. (H/G, H/G/L)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 26
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	Bereft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragyn42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/gifts).



> I wrote this as part of the 2010 [smutty_claus](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutty_claus) gift exchange for fellow flamingnargle denizen [dragyn42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42).
> 
> Warnings: Polyamory. Implied character death. Babies. Tectonic mood swings. ([The original version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145581) had a section that might have been interpreted as involving a not-strictly-consensual sex act. No longer!)
> 
> Original Author's notes: Hope this makes your season bright, dragyn42 ! Don't shake the package too hard—there's certainly a lot of it in there to break. XD
> 
> ETA: My everlasting thanks to [info]aberforths_rug and [info]sueatducksfoot for looking through this, and to [info]r_becca (and her helpers) for once again organizing this wonderful exchange. Huzzah!

As Ginny ran after the Hogwarts Express, waving, laughing and crying as she had so many times before, Harry felt guilty thinking the way that he was. For the first time, they were saying goodbye to all three of their children. He should be thinking about Lily, about her anxiety, about her excitement. About James and Albus's solemn promises to watch out for her, even though Harry was certain they'd already forgot her in the mad press to catch up with their pals on the train.  
  
No. He wasn't thinking about any of the things that a good father should be thinking about on the day his youngest heads off to school for the first time. What he was thinking about, instead, was the way Ginny's bottom swayed as she ran... _Does she have any knickers on?_  
  
Yes. He was a rotten father.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Ron's meaty hand slammed down on Harry's shoulder. "Free at last!"  
  
"Ron!" gasped Hermione—predictably. "Some of us are feeling more bereft than free!"  
  
Ron gave a snort and pulled his wife to him. "'Bereft'? I'll give you _bereft_." And he gave her a smack on lips that seemed to reverberate from the rafters and caused a passing mother to cover her daughter's eyes and _tsk_ loudly.  
  
"Ron!" gasped Hermione again, rather more breathily, and the mother pulled her daughter quickly toward the exit. Face pink, Hermione turned in Ron's arms and put on an unconvincingly bland smile. "Well, shall we go and weep over lunch at The Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
A warm arm threaded through Harry's. "'Fraid not," said Ginny. "We've got plans."  
  
"We do?" Harry squinted at his wife. She winked.  
  
"So do we," chuckled Ron.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron as if he'd dyed his hair blond. "Plans?"  
  
He grinned. "Yup."  
  
Ginny laughed. "We are capable of them, you know!"  
  
Harry laughed too. "Believe me, we know anyone related to George has it in them to plan."  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Too right."  
  
Before Harry could see how many Hogwarts parents he could scandalize by imitating Ron and snogging his wife right there on the platform, Hermione interrupted. "So? Where are we going?"  
  
Hermione had left Harry in the dust--again, unsurprisingly. He squinted, first at his friends (Hermione's expression was shrewd, Ron's smug) and then at his wife. Ginny's expression made his pulse race: it promised sunlit days and sex and _fun_. _Hell_. Harry felt more of a teenager than his bloody sons. "Uh. ' _Going_ '?"  
  
Hermione peered appraisingly at them all. "I can't imagine these two being so pleased with themselves if these _plans_ involved simply heading home."  
  
Ron snorted. "As it happens, luv, you are like always spot on. Remember what I said when you asked about going to Transylvania for a second honeymoon?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped and her cheeks turned pink. "Are we...? You... _Really?_ "  
  
Ron nodded, looking even more pleased with himself, and Harry felt certain that wherever his brother- and sister-in-law were headed, it wasn't going to involve a lot of clothing—even if it was in Transylvania—and he really didn't need to know anything else about it.  
  
But he _did_ want to know... "So, Gin. Off to visit the von Überwalds for us too?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact." Ginny smiled up at him, pulling him close. "Remember when we talked about visiting Rolf and Luna out in—?"  
  
"B-borneo...?" He remembered it well. He'd suggested the trip to visit the Scamanders, but she'd favored him with a supremely wicked look and whispered, _I love Luna, Harry, the twins are adorable and Rolf's a dear even if he is dry as a stick, don't get me wrong, but if our children are going to be leaving us alone for the first time in over a decade, bugger Borneo. I'd much rather spend a week locked in our house, shagging you senseless._ "Oh. Really?"  
  
That same wicked look blossomed before him and a fingertip surreptitiously traced the rapidly distending zipper on his trousers.  
  
Ron snorted. "And before either of you workaholics remembers to blather about _work_ , it's all arranged. Your departments are ecstatic to be rid of you, and the Minister told me to tell you that if either of you showed a hair at the Ministry before Monday week, he'd bust you down to Janitors, Junior Grade and have you cleaning toilets."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, still looking flustered. "We wouldn't want that, would we, Harry?"  
  
"Nope." Harry agreed wholeheartedly. Much as he would probably regret it when he got back to the office, the idea of a week of nothing but himself and his wife in their sadly underutilized bed sounded pretty damned good.  
  
# #  
  
By the time they Apparated into the mews where their house was situated, Ginny had Harry's fly down and his very stiff cock in her hand, while Harry's fingers were struggling to undo the front clasp to Ginny's bra. _You'd think after all of these years...!_ "You sure your mum isn't going to check...?"  
  
"Told her... 'n' Dad... you'd set a rota of Aurors... hit anyone who opened our door with a Killing Curse."  
  
"Huh." _That might work._ "Prophet?"  
  
"Same. And... it's the off-season. Laid in enough food for a month."  
  
As he non-verbally Unlocked their front door, a thought cooled his ardor. "Hogwarts?" _If anything were to happen to the kids..._  
  
Ginny looked up, face still and serious. "The kids know we're going... away. Neville knows. Anything routine, he's to owl Mum and Dad. Anything serious, he's to use the DA coin."  
  
As Harry's last fear was laid to rest, the clasp popped free—as if by magic—and the door swung open. "Well, then—"  
  
The rest of the statement was wordless. It involved pulling his wife and himself out of the mews into the even-more-assured privacy of their front hall, kicking the door closed, and lowering his mouth to her now-exposed breast.  
  
When was the last time they'd done anything like this? It'd been almost two months since they'd last been able to do anything more than snog a bit; when they'd bought the house, Harry had insisted that the children's rooms be on the same level as their own, which had seemed like such a good idea when they were little, but was a bloody nuisance now. And the last time he and Ginny'd gone at it with such abandon? _Years...._  
  
"Merlin... Harry..." Ginny shuddered as his teeth clamped down on a diamond-hard nipple. She sank down and he followed, her tit in his mouth, his cock in her hand, until they lay on the entry-hall carpet. Enchanted flowers in the carpet arranged themselves around Ginny's head.  
  
_Never fucked in here before_ , roared the long-dormant monster well south of Harry's chest. _It's about time!_ He reached under her skirt and found no knickers—she'd clearly been planning, the naughty girl. Well, he'd have to reward her.  
  
At the moment when his thumb began to drag down the length of Ginny's labia, the room was rocked by a sudden, deafening _boom._ A framed drawing of the Burrow that James had drawn when he was three for Ginny's birthday fell to the floor, and the door swung open again.  
  
Harry, who'd spent most of the past two decades drilling old Mad Eye's mantra of _Constant Vigilance!_ into the Aurors under his command, was humiliated to find himself flailing on the floor, tangled in his trousers, searching for his wand and trying to turn to face the threat.  
  
Ginny, however, was already peering over Harry's shoulder at the now-open door. "Luna! What in the name of Merlin—?"  
  
"Hullo, Ginny. Hullo, Harry." When Harry finally managed to turn, he saw Luna Lovegood Scamander standing in the doorway, steam rising from her frazzled hair, wearing a grass skirt, a blond baby on either hip, and nothing else. "How lovely to see you."  
  
"Thought you were in Borneo!" Harry tried to pull his trousers back over his hips without drawing attention to the fact. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I Apperated." Luna peered at Harry as if he were perhaps losing his mind, which, perhaps, he was.  
  
"From _Borneo?_ "  
  
"Yes." One of the babies began to mewl, and Luna absentmindedly lifted it to her breast where it began to suck. Harry turned to Ginny, on whose breast he had himself just been sucking; she didn't seem to have anything particularly to say. Luna smiled. "Well, it is certainly nice to see you."  
  
"Luna," Harry said, having given up on retrieving his wand or hiding his hard-on, "where's Rolf?"  
  
Luna blinked, looked over her shoulder, and then turned back to them. She was now frowning. "The Lethifolds ate him, of course."  
  
" _WHAT?"_  
  
_"LETHIFOLDS?!"_ Harry found that he and Ginny were suddenly both standing, facing their friend.  
  
"Yes." The frown deepened on Luna's usually unfurrowed brow. "Well, we'd been studying their mating habits, you see. They do tend to swarm when they are mating, especially at this time of... Oh. It seems to be midday."  
  
"Luna! They...?"  
  
" _ATE HIM?_ "  
  
"Well, he did fall out of the blind when Lorcan said _'Dada.'_ " Luna hefted the twin at her distinctly ample bosom to make it clear which of the boys she meant, and peered at Harry and Ginny as if the course of events were obvious. "There were after all over twenty Lethifolds copulating in the clearing directly beneath us. It was..." Her face suddenly went slack. "Oh, dear. I've left the research notes in the blind. I shall have to—"  
  
"Bugger the research notes!" Ginny took Lysander from Luna and hugged their friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry felt like eight kinds of bastard that what he was thinking about in the moment was the sight of Ginny's pale, freckled breast against Luna's full, bronze one. _Bugger. Arse. Shitehead._ He tried again—still unsuccessfully—to close away his erection.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Luna airily as ever. "After all, I wasn't the one who fell among a score of over-excited magical predators. I did think, however, that I should come away. Rolf and I had set up very strict protocols in the event that either of us were ever killed. It would not be safe to be alone with the children in the highlands—"  
  
"No kidding!" huffed Ginny, juggling their jubblies together ( _Blackguard. Blighter. Bleeder_.)  
  
"—and I meant to follow the protocol and Apparate home to our flat in Seri Begawan, but evidently the destination that I had in mind was here."  
  
"And a good thing!" Ginny leaned her forehead against Luna's. Both babies burbled.  
  
Harry vowed that he would keep his eyes focused above his wife's neck and their friend's. "You Apparated all of the way from _Borneo_?"  
  
"From the highlands of Teburong in Brunei, actually." Luna's eyes flickered up to his. "Oh. That is a rather long Apparition, isn't it?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I've never heard of anyone going more than a few hundred miles!"  
  
"You went nearly four hundred miles in your first solo Apparition." Luna's eyelids fluttered. "Still, I suppose that would explain why I was so hot, and why... Harry?"  
  
He stepped closer, still willing himself not to look down. "What?"  
  
She held Lorcan out to Harry, and—father of three—he took the child from her. "I think I just need to—" With that, Luna lay down on the entryway carpet, causing the enchanted pattern of magical blossoms to flow around her so that she looked rather like a mermaid. She closed her eyes, and before Harry's emergency training could kick in, Luna began to snore.  
  
# #  
  
By the time that they had Levitated Luna into James's bed Lysander had begun to cry, and so Harry had Transfigured one of Albus's not-a-dolls into a nipple and Scourgified a butterbeer bottle so that it could hold some of Lily's soya, which Ginny doctored into formula.  
  
Harry fed Lysander the bottle, while Ginny rocked Lorcan, who had the post-feeding, drunk-sailor look that Harry remembered from all of their own babies. He peered at his wife, who looked more shell-shocked. "She's okay. She's okay."  
  
Ginny nodded and sighed. "Poor Luna," she whispered. "Poor _Rolf!_ Should we Firecall anyone?"  
  
"Who would we Firecall?" From Harry's dealings with the magical authorities in Malaysia and Indonesia, he was fairly certain that the death of a magical researcher out in the rainforest would be of absolutely no urgent interest—especially if said magical researcher had been foolhardy enough to off it amidst dozens of the most dangerous magical creatures around. The only people on Rolf's side of the aisle at the wedding had been Bill, Charlie and a few other acquaintances from Hogwarts.  
  
"Let's ask Luna when she wakes."  
  
"When she wakes. Of course, that could be a while. I mean, she's had a major shock, she's just performed a pretty huge bit of magic, and she's still on Borneo time." Harry nudged Lysander to keep him from falling asleep before finishing the bottle.  
  
Ginny hoisted Lorcan up to her shoulder and began patting his back. She glanced down and sniggered. "I'd offer to help you do up your fly, but my hands are full."  
  
"Fine. I'd offer to do up the clasp of your bra if I thought I could actually manage it."  
  
She laughed. "Well, you're welcome to practice as soon as these two are down. In the mean time—"  
  
Lorcan gave an enormous, wet belch and...  
  
"In the mean time, let's see how out of practice we are at Transfiguring nappies."  
  
# #  
  
The mean time lasted well over six hours. By the time Luna finally stirred, they had spent an entire day feeding, changing, walking and burping the twin Scamanders. Ginny grumbled, "Bloody hell. Makes me wonder how Mum survived Fred and George."  
  
"Actually," mused a breathy voice from the kitchen door, "I've often wondered how _they_ survived. They always did seem to attract rather large explosions."  
  
"So they did," agreed Ginny. "How are you feeling, Luna?"  
  
"Rather confuzzled, to be honest." Sashaying over, still clad only in her grass skirt, Luna plucked Lorcan from the floor, where Harry had been trying to keep him entertained by reading him Lily and Albus's favorite book, _Where's My Cow?_ "I'd say that it was due to the high Wrackspurt quotient here in England, but I think that the time change may have something to do with it."  
  
"Also, what happened to Rolf, I should imagine." _Poor Rolf._  
  
"Oh. Yes. That too." Luna actually managed a faint smile. "I'm afraid that I must be rather in shock. I watched him die, but it doesn't seem terribly real." Her smile broadened. "You two would know about that, of course. Are my toes dirty?"  
  
Harry blinked up at Luna and immediately regretted it: not only was he looking directly up at her very noticeable chest, but her skirt had parted, offering an unimpeded view of her pubic hair.  
  
Ginny laughed, the traitor. "No. I think you're giving him an eyeful."  
  
Luna's free hand covered her breasts. "Am I leaking?"  
  
This was thoroughly humiliating. "No! It's just... you're not wearing much clothing."  
  
"Neither of you was quite fully clothed, and so I didn't think that I should need to worry. I am terribly sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Loony!" Ginny laughed again; Lysander squealed in agreement. "I'll lend you some clothes—or maybe you should borrow some from Harry. I don't think you'll fit into any of my tops just now."  
  
Luna looked down at her own chest. "Oh, dear. Probably not."  
  
Rather than join her in once again ogling a set of tits he had no right ogling ( _pale and freckled against bronze..._ ), Harry leapt up and strode over to the pantry. "Well. Anyone up for pasta?"  
  
# #  
  
After dinner—which with feedings and changings and a bath in the sink for both twins lasted four hours—they were back in James's bedroom, which was lit by the dim light of a single, ancient fairy, which Luna herself had lured into their home many years before with promises of a nightly bowl of milk and all of the Nargles it could eat every Christmas.  
  
Leaning against the footboard, Harry snuggled Ginny, who was holding Lorcan. The baby burbled contentedly, shoving his chubby arm down her still-undone cleavage. _Lucky bastard,_ Harry thought, but without rancor.  
  
Luna sat at the head of the bed, feeding Lysander. She had shed her skirt in favor of a set of Harry's pyjamas, the tops to which she had yet to bother to close. Her blonde hair glowed in the low light as it flowed over her still-exposed breast and the baby; she was not-quite-singing some not-quite melody in a voice so soothing that Harry's own eyes kept drooping.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?" murmured Ginny.  
  
Harry kissed his wife's neck. "Now you can see why I always said it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen."  
  
Lysander's mouth let loose Luna's nipple, his fat cheeks falling slack against her tan forearm. She leaned forward, and Ginny and Harry stilled themselves as mother placed child in the old cradle that Harry had expanded magically to fit both twins. Lysander tetched for a moment, but gave a burp and settled as his plump fist found his mouth; Luna covered him with a blanket and Harry found that he was breathing again. _How did we survive it?_  
  
Luna reached for Lorcan and held him to the opposite breast. Once again, blonde hair curtained down over feeding baby; in the faint glow of the fairy nightlight, it felt to Harry as if a veil were hiding the mundane—flesh, hair—and revealing something... magical. "Rolf did not find my feeding at all sexy."  
  
Harry started. "Oh?"  
  
Ginny shivered in his arms.  
  
"No." Luna tickled Lorcan's cheek to keep him from falling asleep too soon. "It reminded him too much of the subjects of our studies."  
  
"Really?" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Oh, yes. He did not like to see me in animalistic terms, you see."  
  
Losing himself in the scene across from him, Harry could not imagine Scamander's point of view. Rolf had always been a bit of a prig, it was true, but he had clearly been mad for Luna, and anyone who could love this peculiar, wonderful woman got a huge credit on the positive side of the ledger as far as Harry was concerned. Still... _Animalistic?_ "His loss."  
  
_"_ Hmm," murmured Luna after some time—though whether in response to Harry's comment or to something they'd been talking about hours before or to some arcane thought that had just floated, Wrackspurt-like, through that remarkably un-earth-bound brain, it was impossible to tell. "He wanted them to be strictly bottle-fed, actually. When I pointed out that breast-feeding was far healthier, he suggested training an orangutan that nested not far from us as a wet nurse; I didn't think that the orangutan would enjoy that very much, and so we settled on a compromise: he would simply turn away when I was feeding the children or changing their nappies."  
  
Ginny grunted. "Some compromise."  
  
"I thought so." Luna flashed them a bright if thoroughly exhausted smile. Then she began to croon again.  
  
# #  
  
Harry had finally cornered Ginny on the edge of a clearing. She'd managed to evade him, flitting just out of his reach, but now he had her. _Had her_. She squirmed in his arms, giggling, but he pulled her down to the fragrant, flower-filled grass. "Want you," he groaned.  
  
"Want..." Ginny lowered herself onto him, weight and arms and legs pulling him close. Her cunt kissed the tip of his cock, hot and _wet_. "Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck...!"_  
  
Harry's cock pressed in, and the world was complete, and _hot_ and _so, sooo..._  
  
HARD. " _AH!_ "  
  
Harry flailed, finding his vision clouded not by a sheath of red hair, but by the sleeve of one of his old pyjama tops, and his very enthusiastic man bits were pressed, not against his wife's soft, hot girl bits, but against her much less welcoming forehead. "Gnguh?" She batted at his erection, sending a fireball of pain up his spine. However, he managed to bite down the howl that threatened to explode out of his throat.  
  
Babies. _NEVER WAKE THE BABIES._  
  
They'd done it. For the n millionth time, they'd fallen asleep while putting babies to bed. Still not quite dressed in the clothes they hadn't quite put back on in all the time since Luna and the twins arrived earlier that day.  
  
Harry rolled away from Ginny only to find himself with a face full of a very large, very full breast. He squealed. Harry Potter _squealed_. Quietly. Because you never wake the babies.  
  
As Luna tried to pull his face to her nipple, clearly thinking in her stupor that he was one of the twins, Harry rolled in the other direction—back on top of his wife, who pushed blearily at him, knocking him out of James's bed and onto what Harry now perceived to be the very hard hardwood floor.  
  
At least he had missed the cradle.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny sounded as if she were talking through cotton. Perhaps it was sleep, or perhaps Luna was trying to feed _her..._ His erection gave an agonized twinge. A tousled silhouette appeared over the edge of the bed. "Did I... push you?"  
  
"Mmf."  
  
"C'mon." Small, gentle hands helped him up. Together, they made their way quietly back to their big, comfortable bed. Hewasn't standing up straight, but at least he knew he was going someplace where he was unlikely to get head-butted in the groin or shoved onto the floor.  
  
As they eased into their bed, Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Mmf?"  
  
"Well, not exactly the wild ride I'd planned." She leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "But still, a wild ride."  
  
He kissed her back. "Yeah? You slapped my wedding tackle!"  
  
"Oh?" She licked his nose—a disarming tactic she'd learned when battling an army of older brothers. " _You_ see what it feels like to waking up and find someone trying to hump your left eyebrow."  
  
"Fine." He had to concede, that hadn't been where he'd meant to thrust. "Still. _You slapped my wedding tackle! Hard!"_ he whispered.  
  
"Poor boy," she cooed. "Wouldn't have thought you'd have complained about getting to share a bed with two half-naked women, but still... Want me to kiss it and make it better?"  
  
"Uh." His tadger twitched, first with pleasure and then with a twinge of pain. "Yeah. But maybe a bit later."  
  
"Mmm." She snuggled close, and her floral scent flowed over him—a scent that, even after twenty years, he had never been able to identify as anything but _Ginny_. "Sorry about the change in plans."  
  
"Well, it's not as if I even _knew_ about the plan until this afternoon." He kissed her nose. "Poor Luna."  
  
"Poor Rolf."  
  
"Hmm." She bit at his lower lip. "You never thought of it that way, me feeding the children?"  
  
"What, that it was 'animalistic'?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"No." _Miraculous. Amazing. Beautiful. Terrifying._ "No."  
  
"Well, a bit of animal doesn't particularly bother me." She bit his chin—still gently, but hard enough that he hissed. "You?"  
  
_Bloody hell._ "No." He turned fully toward her, his hand find its way in to her open top, feeling the curve of her ribs beneath his fingers. "Definitely not."  
  
Ginny pressed herself to him—lips, chest, pelvis—and he felt his body respond, felt her touch enflame him. She nipped at his throat. "Seems like your tackle's ready for use again?"  
  
_Oh, yes!_ "Could still... use a... kiss. Or two." _Or ten._  
  
"Mmm." She nibbled and licked her way down his chest. When he started to pull at his fly, she slapped his hand away, taking the button of his trousers in her teeth and growling.  
  
Harry gulped. "Good girl."  
  
Grinning, Ginny yanked open the button of his trousers and pulled the zipper slowly down, her hands never leaving his thighs, nor her eyes his eyes.  
  
He was worried that she'd object if he helped her free his cock, but she didn't seem to mind that he lifted his hips to make it easier for her to pull down his pants. In the dim light, he could see a glint in those dark-bright eyes. She closed her teeth on the sensitive flesh of his balls, and he had to swallow the bellow that sensation inspired. Then, very slowly, very deliberately, she licked her way up the length of him, tracing each vein, each bulge. He didn't think of himself as particularly long—he never thought about his length at all (it was clearly good enough for Ginny, and that was all that mattered)—but by the time her tongue circled his cockhead (she was _purring_ , for fuck's sake!), he felt miles long, and all of that length was on fire. "Better?" she whispered.  
  
_Absolutely fucking fabulous_ , he wanted to say, but what he managed to choke out was, "Almost."  
  
"Hmm." And she lowered that amazing mouth around the Seven-League Rod that she'd conjured out of him, and it felt... Saying something feels so good it hurts seems like a clich√©, perhaps, but in this case it was the literal truth: the pleasure all but burned, and Harry could not help it—a yelp of agonized joy leapt from his mouth before he had the chance to stifle it, but _Oh_ , that feeling drove out all thought, all restraint, and _OOOOOOhhhh..._  
  
A wail of true agony brought him to himself. From across the hall, Luna loosed a banshee's howl that raised the twins' cries for a chorus.  
  
As Harry voiced another groan, this one of pure frustration, Luna appeared in their doorway, her eyes white and wide, her hair wild, her mouth a downturned caricature of grief. "He's dead." She stumbled over to their bed, arms held out, as tears began to stream inelegantly down her pale cheeks. " _He is dead!_ "  
  
The babies screamed in harmony.  
  
Ginny rolled away from Harry's crotch just in time for Luna to tumble, sobbing, into her lap.  
  
Harry gaped at his wife.  
  
"Take care of the boys," Ginny said, but her eyes said, _Sorry. Again._  
  
# #

Harry _shush_ ed the twins, rocking their crib with his foot as he fumbled to pull his wand from his trouser pocket ( _Better wizards than you have lost buttocks!_ ) to switch James's mBox to any kind of music that didn't sound like an avalanche or one of Uncle Vernon's drills, and contemplating a truth that he had learned and relearned ages ago: babies are an incredibly effective form of birth control. Which as always made him consider with awe Molly and Arthur's dedication. Not that he wanted to think about his in-laws' sex life, but clearly it had been—and, as nearly as he could tell, continued to be—remarkably healthy.  
  
All three of the Potter children had had a preternatural sense of when Mummy and Daddy were going to Get Up to No Good, and had timed their night-wakings accordingly. Of late, of course, they'd all turned into such night Thestrals that getting up to _anything_ that might, say, involve making loud noises or moving the furniture about a bit had become impossible, even with the Imperturbable Charm. There was very little that could be done to silence the sound of passionate howls or of a headboard banging against the wall; it was a lesson in the resonant acoustic qualities of building materials that Harry had since applied to his work as an Auror—you could silence the direct sound from passing through the door or wall, but you couldn't stop the wood and metal from conducting the vibrations elsewhere. All of which was beside the point that night.  
  
At last the magical music box switched to a series of songs that sounded, in fact, very much like the tuneless lullaby that Luna had been humming earlier in the night. Harry set it to loop, and rubbed the twins' bellies until their cries finally began to quiet to fusses, and then to whimpers, and finally to delicate wheezes. Setting the charm that would keep the cradle rocking, Harry stood, knowing that if he sat there any longer, he would once again pass out on James's bed, and tip-toed back into his and Ginny's bedroom.  
  
Ginny sat, stroking Luna's hair. Ginny's eyes were red-rimmed and slick with tears.  
  
Luna's were puffy, and managed to look both larger and smaller than ever. "I'm so sorry," she sniveled, her voice still wobbling from the tears.  
  
"Sorry?" Harry sat on the bed. It was only at the last second that he stopped his impulse to rub her belly to calm her as he had just done her sons; instead, his hand found her naked shin, and stroked it. "Merlin, Luna, what on earth for?"  
  
"Haven't... slept in a bed... alone... in over ten years." Had she and Rolf really been married that long? Yes—the wedding had been just after Lily Luna's first birthday. Xenophilius had still been alive then—smiling like a lunatic (which he only partly was), so happy. As had everyone been. Luna was the last of their close circle to marry, and while that had never seemed odd to Harry, Ginny had begun to fret that she would never find the right partner. Their match seemed both remarkably odd—eccentric, unrestrained Luna and Rolf, who made Percy look wildly unconventional—and absolutely perfect. Harry couldn't remember ever having seen Luna look happier (not that she didn't usually look fairly pleased) nor Rolf... Well, in point of fact, that was the only time that Harry could remember Rolf having smiled at all. Luna gave a quiet sob. "Woke up and... it suddenly seemed... so real."  
  
"Merlin, Luna." Ginny smoothed away the tears from Luna's cheeks even as fresh ones coursed her own. "That must have been so awful. It's so terrible."  
  
"Yes." Luna sighed, and put a long-fingered hand over Harry's on her leg, stilling his awkward attempts to comfort her. "I am so sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Harry brought his other hand up to her shoulder. "What in god's name for?"  
  
"I stopped you having sex just now."  
  
Dumfounded, Harry looked up at Ginny. His wife seemed to have hoped, as Harry had, that Luna hadn't quite taken in what she'd interrupted. Ginny cleared her throat. "Well. It really isn't a big deal."  
  
"No, it was very rude of me." Another soft, shuddering sob rippled through Luna's body. "And it's the second time today. When we arrived, it looked as if you were about to fuck on the carpet there by the door."  
  
"Ah." Even in the dim light, Harry could see that Ginny was blushing.  
  
"Well," Harry said. It seemed ludicrous to deny it, and Luna didn't seem embarrassed (when did she ever?), only regretful at having interrupted. "I mean... There's always other times, you know? You and the kids took priority."  
  
  
"That's quite nice of you, Harry." Luna patted his hand. "You were always so self-sacrificing, both of you. However, I cannot help but think that if, for instance, the orangutan had chosen to come by for a visit last May Day, Lorcan and Lysander would never have been born."  
  
"May Day?"  
  
"Yes. It was the night, rather appropriately, when they were conceived."  
  
"Ah." Harry found himself nodding, and saw that Ginny's mouth had twitched up in a minute smile. _It's one of those thoughts every parent has_ , Harry mused. _If we had made love another night, perhaps it might have been a different sperm reaching the egg first, and the genes might have been different—Prewett blue eyes for Albus, say, instead of Evans green, or Harry's scrawny structure for James, rather than Charlie and George's stockiness._ Still... "Whenever you conceived, it would have been wonderful."  
  
"Any kids of yours would have been wonderful." Ginny ran a finger down Luna's nose.  
  
Luna, however, was not smiling; she favored them with a look of determined skepticism that seemed wonderfully out of place on her usually open face. "I can't see how that would be." Before Harry or Ginny could explain, Luna continued. "After all, that was the only time that Rolf ever consented to have full sexual intercourse with me."  
  
" _What?_ " Harry gasped.  
  
Ginny spluttered, "But... but you just said... you slept together every night?"  
  
"Well, of course, we had a fairly satisfactory sex life, once we had established Rolf's boundaries. Parallel masturbation can be quite intimate, though naturally we always practiced it in complete darkness, and it did take me quite a while to learn not to make any noise once I reached orgasm."  
  
"You mean you never...?"  
  
"Screamed? Oh, at first I did, but—"  
  
Harry found that he was gripping Luna's leg quite hard. "No! You mean you never... _touched?_ "  
  
"Oh, no. As I told you, Rolf was quite offput by what he felt to be displays of animalistic behavior—either in me, in the twins or in himself." She looked up thoughtfully at Ginny. "Using the latrine was a great hardship for him, which I always thought must be terribly difficult. And it goes without saying that when I raised the possibility of using some of his ejaculate to inseminate me artificially he was quite mortified, and so—"  
  
"You only fucked _once?_ " Ginny actually looked more than mortified herself.  
  
"Hmm?" Luna considered the question, and then nodded. "I suppose that, in the most traditional sense, our marriage was unconsummated until that night."  
  
"Bloody hell." Harry tried to imagine that—here he was feeling absolutely bereft after just a couple of months, but— "You were married for a bloody decade!"  
  
Luna simply nodded in agreement.  
  
Ginny laughed, a sound that always made the hair on the backs of Harry's arms go up. "How in Merlin's name did you get him to finally do his husband's duty?!"  
  
"Ah." Luna looked down again. "Well, actually, I am rather ashamed of that. He had promised to engage in full sexual intercourse, you see, as my birthday present."  
  
"But..." Ginny scowled. "Luna, your birthday is in November."  
  
Luna nodded. "Precisely. He had offered, but... Well, it was kind of him to make the offer, but it was not something that he could manage to do on his own." She got a thoroughly girlish, thoroughly naughty smile on. "So on the pretense of conducting an experiment in repelling insects, I got him quite drunk on a native form of rum that contains, as it happens, some herbs that are quite potent both at lowering inhibitions and at greatly enhancing the libido. Once he was on the floor of our blind, quite drunk, quite excited, and quite horizontal, I asked him if he minded if I had my way with him."  
  
Ginny gave a snort. "Please don't tell me he said no."  
  
"Oh, no," answered Luna, suddenly quite serious. "I shouldn't have done it then. However, he was still a bit squeamish, for all that he seemed quite excited, and so I tied him up and... fucked him. Fucked myself on him? In any case, it was rather nice, actually. Even Rolf seemed to be enjoying the experience—though I made sure to cast a Darkband Charm so that he wouldn't actually see anything that might trouble him. And though he remembered the broad outlines of what had happened the next day, he fortunately did not remember enough of the details to make him upset."  
  
Ginny laughed again. "Merlin, Luna!"  
  
"Yes, I was rather pleased with how it worked out, even if I had had to stoop to subterfuge. And we were both delighted to discover that I had conceived—twins, no less. Of course, the sight of my swelling belly was rather distressing to Rolf, but he put up with it quite heroically for my sake."  
  
"Good on him!" muttered Harry. Looking down at Luna—at the body that he had seen (and felt) far more of in the past few hours than he had ever intended—he tried to imagine going to bed with her night after night without getting more than a bit _animalistic_. That thought brought to mind the feel of Ginny's teeth, or her tongue, of the mind-scrambling blowjob that Luna's outpouring of grief had interrupted, and he shivered.  
  
"You're a better woman than I am!" sniggered Ginny. "I'd have tied him up and had my way with him within the first month!"  
  
"Well," Luna said, eyes misting, "I did think about it. But I did love and respect him so, you see."  
  
Poor Rolf. It felt... unkind to be stomping on his memory like this. Harry found, inexplicably, that he was remembering when he, Ginny and Lily had visited the Scamanders this past March in Seri Begawan, just after the twins had just been born. Luna had looked radiant, much to Lily's awe; the youngest Potter had wanted to know _everything_ about having and caring for babies, which had caused Ginny great amusement and Luna great delight, even as it terrified Harry just a bit. It was hard enough watching the early signs of puberty blossom in his daughter, without watching the life force erupting in her. Rolf had found every opportunity to show Harry their research, or the city, or shop... At the time, Harry had thought that Rolf had both been trying to preserve his wife's modesty (though why Harry had thought Luna had any, he couldn't think) and to relieve some of a new father's cabin fever while Ginny and Lily where there to help Luna out. _Bloody hell!_ What kind of a man—of a _human being—_ could so turn his back—?  
  
Luna sighed again and nodded. "And of course, before Rolf I had had quite a lot of very interesting sex over the years with Dean, and with Neville, and with Blaise, and so I thought that I could do without for his sake." She smiled a smile that looked both innocent and positively wicked. "It seems that I didn't judge my own needs terribly accurately."  
  
"And a good thing, too!" Ginny snorted. "And it's been a whole other year! How are you managing to stand upright?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Ginny was randy as hell during her last trimester—all three times. That... can't have been fun!"  
  
"As it happens," Luna said, a bright smile, "a Burmese healer in the city found me some rather wonderful balls to help me exercise my lower abdominal wall. They also happen to serve as a rather lovely masturbatory aid."  
  
Harry gaped, wondering again what could have made him think that Luna had a shred of modesty. And of course, Ginny laughed, covering her mouth to keep from making too much noise. ( _Never wake the babies!_ ) "Balls?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Luna shifted in their arms, letting loose Harry's hand. "Let me show you."  
  
Before Harry or Ginny could say no, she reached down into Harry's old pyjamas and, with a liquid _slurp_ pulled out (of where, Harry tried and failed not to imagine) two golden balls, each a little larger than a Snitch, bound together on a string. "Not only are they very helpful in building up vaginal and perineal conditioning," Luna said, "they are also charmed to vibrate in a very lovely manner." With her other hand, she reached back, snatching Harry's wand from his rear pocket ( _Constant vigilance!_ ) and tapped the balls, causing them to whir and hum. "They are not, perhaps, as satisfying as full sexual intercourse, but they can bring a very satisfactory orgasm, and they have had the added benefit that Rolf did not have to know that I was stimulating my erogenous zones."  
  
Ginny blinked. "Wow."  
  
"Would you like to try them?" Luna looked up to Harry. "Or you? I am told that men... Though where would you place them, I wonder? I should think—"  
  
"That's okay, Luna." Harry coughed. "Yeah, uh, thanks."  
  
"Oh." Luna's face fell. She tapped the balls again and they still. Her scent wafted of them and over Harry, and ( _shit!_ ) he found himself getting hard. Again. "Well. So, you see. I am so, so sorry."  
  
"Luna," Harry and Ginny said together, and then stopped. Ginny raised a curious eyebrow as if to ask, _Well? What's your brilliant idea for getting us out of this?_ He sighed. "Look, you really, really don't have to be sorry. We promise."  
  
Luna nodded, but Harry could tell that she wasn't placated. "I can go back in with the boys for a little while. I do not think that I can sleep alone in a bed, I am afraid, but I could go into the other room, and you could have sex."  
  
Ginny looked as if she were actively considering the idea, so Harry jumped in. "Uh, Luna, that's okay. Honest."  
  
"Mind," Luna continued as if Harry hadn't spoken at all, "I have always wanted to watch the two of you fuck. The very first time I brought myself to orgasm, that was what I was thinking about, and that was when you were only first dating at Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny laughed again, and this time the sound sent every hair on Harry's body into its own miniature erection. "Loony, you know those conversations we used to have about over-sharing?"  
  
"Oh." Luna's eyes widened alarmingly. "Too much information?"  
  
" _Way_ too much!" said Ginny, and Harry nodded emphatically.  
  
"Oh." She frowned slightly, and then tapped the wingless Snitches with Harry's wand, and, once they were humming again, touched them to Ginny's crotch.  
  
Ginny looked like a cat that had been frozen in mid-jump. Mouth open. Eyes wide.  
  
Nipples _hard._  
  
Mustering what restraint he still could, Harry pulled at Luna's wrist, separating the vibrating balls from his wife's girly bits. "Luna. You're not yourself tonight. I think—"  
  
Harry stopped, choking in mid-phrase as the tip of his wand traced through his trousers the length of what was beginning once again to feel like the Mount Olympus of erections.  
  
"Who else would I be?" Luna cocked her head to one side, and then brought the humming, golden balls back up to Ginny's crotch. As Ginny's eyes crossed and closed, Luna bit a lip and then nodded. "Oh. I see. You mean that my mind is not altogether sane due to the shock and grief that I am suffering. Yes. Well, that is quite true. Although I will point out that quite a few people have held the belief that I am not altogether sane even under somewhat normal circumstances." She dropped the wand and reached through Harry's zipper, which he'd somehow never quite closed, running her fingers around his cock. "Be that as it may, I am indeed as you put it _randy as hell_ , and I know that it is a perfectly common response to grief to seek solace in physical pleasure—even if, as in this case, it is merely to be as the observer of physical pleasure. Please. Let me see that there is delight still in the world."  
  
"Nguh," said Ginny.  
  
Harry didn't say anything—didn't move, didn't breathe, couldn't think how he felt about having fingers other than Ginny's around his tadger.  
  
Luna's expression, which had burned earnestly, suddenly crumpled slightly. "Am I doing this wrong? I've never tried to seduce a couple into letting me watch them fuck, you see."  
  
Eyes closed, Ginny groaned. "You're doing fine. Luna. Only... Harry's really not the exhibitionist type."  
  
"Fuck it," Harry blurted, shocking himself more than either woman. "You've already seen—and touched—just about all of me that there is to see. And Ginny. And... you. And..." Luna's fingers twitched, sending a roman candle to his brain. "Uh. If we disappoint my little friend here one more time, I think he may just fall off in protest."  
  
"We wouldn't want that." Ginny was beginning to rock her pelvis against the balls in Luna's hand.  
  
"No." Luna ran her fingers up the length of Harry's cock and back again, bringing stars to his eyes. She frowned. "Also, if, by _little friend_ , you meant your penis, Harry, I must say that it is hardly what I would call _little_. It is not quite as large, I do not think, as Neville or Blaise's, but it is much longer than—"  
  
"Over-sharing," gasped Ginny, shivering and pulling Luna's hand away from her crotch.  
  
"Oh. I am sorry."  
  
Reluctantly, Harry too detached Luna's fingers from his genitals. "No problem. But if you don't stop, I don't think there'll be anything to watch."  
  
"Oh." She wiped her hand across her soft, round chest, leaving a trail of silver pre-cum along her collarbones. "Well. Where should I sit? Do you have a favorite way that you like to fuck?"  
  
Harry found himself laughing. "Any way we can, to be honest."  
  
Both Luna and Ginny grinned—Luna blissfully, Ginny evilly. Tentatively, Harry began to pull his shirt off. Ginny was right: he didn't get off on the idea of being watched. But stripping in front of two very attractive women, one of whom was the very sexiest woman alive and your very own wife whom you hadn't had a chance to fully show how much you loved her in far too long... That was actually kind of exciting.  
  
Ginny got up on her knees and came across the bed to him. Her top was still undone, her breasts on full display—much less extravagant than Luna's currently were, but to Harry's mind absolutely perfectly proportioned. She shed the top and was, like Harry, naked from the waist up. "Show you mine if you show me yours," she said, putting her hands to the clasp of her skirt.  
  
Luna retreated to the pillows by the headboard. Her face, usually so pale (even when it was tanned as it was now), was beginning to flush. Over Ginny's shoulder he watched as Luna's hands disappeared once again into his old pyjama bottoms, bringing the buzzing balls back to bear.  
  
Harry reached out and pushed Ginny's fingers away from the skirt clasp. She gave him a quizzical look and then—when he pushed her onto her back—a yelp. However, when he leaned forward and nipped first one nipple and then the other lightly with his teeth, the sound the she let forth was low and resonant with desire. He peered up between her breasts; when he caught her eye, he growled at her. That made her laugh—but it also brought out gooseflesh all over her wonderful, freckled body. Gooseflesh that did not diminish as he licked and nibbled his way down her ribs and her belly to the clasp—which he needed to use his hand to help open, but _fuck it_ —it opened, and he latched on to the hem of the skirt and dragged it down the length of her legs.  
  
As her cunt was revealed—no grey in the hair there, yet; still flaming sunset and hearthfire and _home_ —her legs splayed open and he could see that she was _ready._ As ready as he. But really, he was not going to last terribly long: no need to jump over his second favorite sex act.  
  
Growling again, he tossed aside her skirt with his teeth, and Ginny laughed—but her breath caught as she laughed; she knew what _this_ animal liked to eat. In too much need now to tantalize, Harry ran his tongue up the length of Ginny's inner thigh, latched on to her erect clit with his lips, and began to lick and suck at her cunt as he had been doing with pleasure for not over twenty years.  
  
The first time they had ever got naked in front of each other—during that magical spring just before Dumbledore's death—she had introduced him to all of her various delights. Not fully yet, since they were neither of them ready even to consider Going All the Way. But she had touched and let him touch—anything he wanted. And he had wanted to touch _everything_ , which Ginny hadn't seemed to mind at all.  
  
Her exploration hadn't lasted terribly long at all. She had looped her fingers around his cock, run them up, run them down again, and then giggled in surprise when he went off like geyser before she'd even had a chance to start the second stroke.  
  
She hadn't looked at all embarrassed or disappointed, but Harry felt awful—as if he had let her down. And so, once he had caught his breath, he had got down on his knees before her, there in what the Marauders' Map assured him was a storeroom that even Filch didn't know about, and he had licked her to orgasm for the very first time. After that, he could honestly believe that neither of them felt at all disappointed.  
  
How many times had he eaten her in the two decades and more since? Hundreds, easily. Thousands? He wanted to think so—though not as often as he'd have liked, that was certain. Her cunt no longer seemed quite the delicate, exotic flower that he had once perceived it to be (watching live children issue forth from it would tend to make one rethink its durability, if not its wonder). Even so, it continued to be a source of fascination for him, a mystery he hoped never to solve. The places where it was most sensitive, the ways Ginny would respond when he touched certain parts just _so_ —these remained the subjects of his unending quest. And quest after them he did.  
  
He could feel her lifting her hips, could hear her pant, voice shifting higher as he brought her closer to the brink. Once upon a time, he would have done his best to bring her to the precipice, only to pull her back and start again. Tonight, however, he didn't think he could stand to make her wait.  
  
Neither, apparently, could she. With her free hand, she pulled his head against her crotch. The amazing mosaic of muscles pressed against his lips pulsed, pulsed again, and then contracted _hard._ She bit back the scream that accompanied the orgasm, but he could feel the swallowed sound against his lips.  
  
Now, while she was still panting, while her cunt was till pulsing, he got up on his own knees, lifting her calves over his shoulders. "Uh-huh," she moaned, "uh-huh, uh-huh...." Harry yanked open his trousers—the button finally gave up and flew off into the night—pushed them down around his thighs, and drove himself home.  
  
Home.  
  
It was all that Harry had ever desired as a boy—a home. Love. Fucking Ginny felt fucking fabulous—no doubt about it. But the feeling was more than the sensation. He had fucked a few other women before they'd married—well, three—but with none of them had the physical pleasure (which had been very, very nice) completed him quite as it had with Ginny.  
  
_This_ is where he had wanted to be all day—watching her knickerless bum running away from him down the platform at King's Cross, groping and flailing on the entry hall rug, hell, sleeping in a dogpile on James's bloody bed. He lived to be buried in her flesh. To watch her ecstasy-streaked face, bright eyes locked on his. To feel her bum slap against his hips as he fucked her.  
  
Maybe she wasn't as mind-blowingly tight as she had been once upon a time. But he could feel the smooth ripples of the inside of her squeezing, could feel her bear down on him as his cockhead furrowed along the sensitive front wall of her. "Ginn... Shit... Gonna..."  
  
Her skin was bright pink from her chest up to her hairline. "Hold on, hold on, Harry, Merlin, please, I'm almost, not..."  
  
He tried. He tried to slow. Having her come while he was inside of her was always amazing. Didn't happen often. "SHIT!" But when it did—  
  
A pair of bronze hands snaked over Ginny's shoulders; long fingers and thumbs applied themselves to berry-bright nipples with surgeon-like precision and _squeezed..._  
  
And Ginny's eyes flew wide, and she arched, pressing her thighs against Harry's chest, and her cunt clamped down, squeezing thought and sight and hearing away.  
  
He came.  
  
He went.  
  
# #  
  
Some eternity later, he came to again. He was still breathing hard, and so was Ginny; they were sweat-slick and Harry almost felt as if he could have died just then and been happy—not the Little Death (as Hermione had delicately called it) but the Big One.  
  
But then he would have had to leave this. And that didn't seem possible.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed Ginny, and she kissed him back. He felt her shivering against him, around him, and that made him shiver too—made his balls contract, though he couldn't believe there was anything left to squeeze out.  
  
Suddenly, she started, pushing him back. "Shit!" she hissed, whispering. Looking over to where Luna sat, she murmured, "I don't hear them. Did we wake them?"  
  
"Hmm?" Luna's eyes seemed to be focussed even further away than usual—something Harry wouldn't have considered possible. "Oh. The twins. No. I cast a Muffliato Charm so they wouldn't hear anything."  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Ginny lowered her legs, and the shift caused him to slide out of her; they both moaned at the loss.  
  
"I am sorry," Luna whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry looked from her down to his wife and back. Luna too seemed to be sweaty. She wouldn't meet his eye. "What are you sorry about _now?_ "  
  
"I meant just to watch," murmured Luna. "I didn't mean to join in. But I... It was so... I thought perhaps it would be all right if I were to help a little."  
  
" _All right!"_ Ginny laughed. "It was bloody _fantastic_. I haven't come twice, like that—we haven't come together like that in... What, Harry?"  
  
"A while."  
  
"Oh." Luna's legs pulled up to her chest. "How nice."  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Ginny reached out and touched Luna's foot, which caused Luna's half-closed eyes to fly open. "You put those balls back in, didn't you?"  
  
"Hmm?" Luna blinked. "Oh. No." She lifted them up from where they'd been lying next to her leg.  
  
"Then what are you thinking about?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to know what their friend had been thinking about, since it was likely to be either some creature he'd never heard of or her dead husband. When at length Luna's eyelids flickered again and she spoke, she said, "I've never experienced that."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "Multiple orgasms?"  
  
"That too," Luna sighed. She peered at them. "Lingual stimulation of my genitalia."  
  
" _Really?_ " Ginny looked positively stricken. "No one's ever gone down on you?"  
  
"Gone down where?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No. That's what it's called. Oral sex. _Going down_."  
  
"Oh." Luna nodded, pouting. "I see. Yes. Well, no. No one one has ever gone down there for me. It..." Again she peered at them, and now she looked very, very young. "It looked quite... pleasant."  
  
Ginny let out a sound half-way between a chuckle and a purr. "It was. Definitely."  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her. "I'll second that."  
  
"Oh." Luna's lower lip began to tremble. "How nice."  
  
"Uh. It is." Harry had no idea why Luna seemed to be on the edge of tears, though he figured she had plenty of reasons.  
  
She stepped over that edge; tears began to drip down out of each enormous eye.  
  
Ginny slithered out from beneath Harry and touched Luna's shoulder. "Loony?"  
  
"Oh." Luna blinked, and the tears dripped on. "Well, I was just thinking about the fact that I am a widow now. Not that that was an activity that Rolf was likely to have engaged in, even if I had got him drunk again and tied him up."  
  
Ginny hugged Luna, and once again, Harry found that the sight of their breasts coming together—so different in color, size and texture, so beautiful separately, so astonishing together—spurred his old, monstrous friend from its well-earned slumber. Harry didn't feel quite as badly about it as he had that afternoon, but did feel a bit guilty for thinking about breasts when Luna was so obviously unhappy. He reached out and stroked Luna's foot.  
  
She looked up over the top of Ginny's head, astonishing blue eyes locking with his.  
  
"Luna," he found himself saying, "you know that, just because you've lost Rolf doesn't mean—"  
  
"Oh. Yes." Luna began to pinken. "Yes."  
  
Harry tried to think if he'd ever seen Luna blush. Flush with excitement over some discovery or theory, sure, but blush? "Luna? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no. Well, yes, of course, there are several things that I am quite upset about."  
  
Ginny huffed into Luna's neck.  
  
"However," Luna continued, "I am struggling at the moment more with _eros_ than with _thanatos_." The pink color had flowed down from her face to her... chest.  
  
Harry's monster found that quite interesting. "Luna...? Are you saying you...?"  
  
" _Randy as hell._ Yes. That is what I am saying. Only I did promise, you, see, only I've already broken that promise, and so I was thinking that perhaps it might be possible to consider at least the outside possibility of looking at the option of—"  
  
Ginny placed her fingers on Luna's mouth, stilling the babble. "Are you asking if it's okay for Harry to go down on you?"  
  
Harry's monster found _that_ beyond interesting.  
  
Luna's face, tan as it was, reddened further. Harry watched with fascination as the large, thick nipples—so different from the one's he'd so enjoyed playing with for the last twenty years—stiffened proudly. "Well," Luna stammered, "I suppose. Someone. Only Harry did seem to do a terribly good job at it."  
  
"He did." Ginny's expression was wry, but he knew that, like him, she was considering this new possibility. "What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Your decision."  
  
"Mine? That doesn't seem fair!"  
  
All of Luna's visible skin—of which there was quite a lot—was now bright pink. "Excuse me. What are we discussing?"  
  
Ginny patted her on the back. "Give us just a tick, Loony. Why mine, Harry?"  
  
"First of all, I'm of two minds"— _literally_ , he thought, listening to the beast chuckle—"and don't feel as if I can make any kind of decision. And second of all, I'd be the one changing the rules."  
  
Ginny favored him with a sad smirk.  
  
"Excuse me," Luna said. "Are we discussing having one of you go down to my genitals?"  
  
"Yes, Luna, luv, we are." Ginny gave Luna a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh. How lovely. Only, it wouldn't have to be Harry, I suppose."  
  
_Wow._ Yes. The monster definitely found _that_ interesting.  
  
"I think you just broke the poor boy, Luna."  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't want to do that!" She looked quite stricken.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'll survive. Would you like that, Luna?"  
  
"What? Breaking you?"  
  
"No. For one of us to eat... to go down on you."  
  
"Oh. Yes. Please?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The wry face again. "Not this time, Harry. I'll leave it to the expert."  
  
He smiled, but his heart was racing; he wasn't sure that it didn't come across as a grimace. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh, fine." Ginny rolled her eyes, though her expression remained solemn. "' _Forsaking all others... except for grieving friends who are randy as hell, and then, only while the other one is present._ ' Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ginny tapped the tip of Luna's nose. "Luna? Okay?"  
  
Luna's focus snapped back into the room. "Hmm? Are we discussing one of you getting down on me?"  
  
Harry grinned, adrenaline thickening his tongue. "Yup. Me. If that's okay with you."  
  
"Oh." Luna's voice was high, her breath short. "Yes. Please. Thank you. Very much." And with no further ado, she flopped back, and let her legs splay open.  
  
Ginny laughed again, still running her hands through her friend's hair. "You might want to get those pyjama bottoms off!"  
  
"Oh," replied Luna in a tone of wonder and surprise. "Harry, would you mind helping? You needn't remove them with your teeth if you don't want to." Her breathing remained rapid, causing her breasts to wobble and jiggle.  
  
He felt a laugh, but wasn't sure it actually left his throat. "Ta." Locking eyes with his wife, he lifted an eyebrow. _Are you sure?_  
  
Ginny hesitated, but nodded.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry reached up and began to pull at the waistband of his old pyjamas. Though Luna's waist was smaller than Harry's, the waistband caught on her distinctly womanly hips, and he had to tug fairly hard to get them down, revealing a tuft of dirty blonde hair and a cunt he had never even imagined seeing. It was the only part of her body that had retained the pallor that he remembered from before her days in the tropics, and so the flush that was evident across the rest of her body shone bright pink there.  
  
As soon as her legs were bare, Luna spread her legs wide. She was looking up at Ginny, whose eyes remained locked on Harry. Again, Ginny nodded.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry lay on his belly. His cock wasn't hard again, not yet, but it was certainly thinking about it, and Harry tried to remind it that this wasn't its party. Tentatively, he reached up and ran his fingers through Luna's pubes. The labia below were already beginning to spread, and at the top was the stiffest, most protuberant clit that he'd ever seen. _I'm about to lick her cunt_ , he found himself thinking, _and I've never even kissed her anywhere but on the cheek._ To make himself feel a bit better, and to get her used to his touch, he kissed the inside of one thigh and then the other, pausing to suck the flesh into his mouth.  
  
Luna whimpered. Ginny had her pre-match face on.  
  
"If you want me to stop," Harry said, "please, just let me know."  
  
"It's all right," said Ginny.  
  
Luna moaned, "Don't stop. Please."  
  
And so Harry pressed on, kissing his way up toward her bottom, pausing to lick his way up the crease between the leg and pelvis on one side, pulling at her pubes with his teeth, and then licking back down the crease on the other side.  
  
"Ahh!" Luna gasped, quivering both at his touch, and with anticipation of what was to come.  
  
As lightly as he could, Harry let the blade of his tongue brush up the length of Luna's lips.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
At the top, he let the tip of his tongue flick against the proud, stiff clit that pushed out from the front of her vulva like a the figurehead on a sailing ship.  
  
" _SHIT!_ " Luna screamed, and Harry looked up, surprised, worried that he'd hurt her. She howled, "DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!"  
  
And so Harry didn't.  
  
He had wondered if she would taste different, smell different. She was, perhaps, a bit tangier, but if so, the difference was subtle. The larger difference was in her texture—her flesh was less muscled than Ginny's, softer.  
  
" _SHIT! SHIT!_ "  
  
The largest difference was in her responsiveness, obviously. As he licked and sucked at Luna's clit, Harry looked up the length of her body; she was already arching back, belly quivering. And both of her hands clamped on Ginny's tits—Ginny's expression was one of frozen astonishment.  
  
Snaking his hand up under his chin, Harry ran his index and middle finger up either side of her slick cunt lips. And as he sucked her clit into his mouth, he _squeezed_....  
  
" _SHITSHITSHITSHIT!_ " Luna's thighs clamped around Harry's head, and she bridged back, lifting off the bed. "Oh! Shit! SHIT!"  
  
Fighting for breath, Harry lapped at Luna's clit again; she let out another cry—wordless this time—and collapsed.  
  
"Oh. Shit." Luna was breathing as if she'd just flown in a Quidditch match. "Oh. Very... nice. Like... your breast... Ginny..."  
  
"Ta," squeaked Ginny.  
  
Released at last from Luna's leg-lock, Harry climbed up her body with only one objective in mind: kissing his wife, who kissed him back with as much passion as she had all of those years ago at Hogwarts.  
  
After a moment, an airy sob broke Harry's single focus. "Beautiful."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked down. Luna lay beneath them, face blissful as it had ever been, eyes full of tears. Ginny leaned down and place a kiss, not on Luna's cheek or forehead, but on her full lips. As the monster in Harry's abdomen leapt once more in exultation, Ginny murmured into Luna's mouth, "Told you it felt bloody marvelous."  
  
"Oh," sighed Luna, "yes, it did, very much, thank you. But I meant you two kissing. It is very beautiful." She wrapped her arms around the two of them and began to weep, and then to sob. "Beautiful! Oh! _He is gone!_ "  
  
Together, Harry and Ginny rocked her and consoled her, hugged her and kissed her ( _Finally!_ ) as her sorrow waxed and, some time later, slowly began to wane, if only a little. Embracing still, Harry found that their caresses were growing slowly, unmistakably more intimate—more passionate. Who was initiating this? He couldn't tell. It might have been he. It might have been one or the other of the girls. Though all three of them were still crying, he found himself pressed up against Luna's naked back, his very hard cock pushed between her buttocks as she and Ginny each ground her clit against the other's thigh. "Luna," he asked, though it was into Ginny's eyes that he was staring, "would you like me to—?"  
  
From across the hallway, he heard first one, and then two thin wails.  
  
The three of them froze there on the bed.  
  
Sighing, Harry continued, "Would you like me to fetch the boys in for you?"  
  
Turning beneath him, Luna said, "Yes, thank you, Harry. That would be lovely."  
  
As he jumped up, cock still erect, Luna added, "Also, yes, Harry. If Ginny doesn't mind, I should like it very much if you were to fuck me very hard. I would like that quite a lot."  
  
# #  
  
Ginny didn't mind. Not at all.  
  
# #  
  
The next day, Harry used the DA Galleon to contact Neville. Neville promised to inform the authorities on Borneo of Rolf's death, and promised that he himself would go that weekend to recover the Scamanders' research. He also informed Harry that Lily had been sorted into Ravenclaw, meaning that there were now Potters in every house but Hufflepuff, and that she seemed to be adjusting wonderfully. He also let Harry know that James had already been in Neville's office, serving detention for trying to sneak a dungbomb into the Slytherin dorms in Albus's book bag.  
  
When Harry returned from his study to share the news with Ginny and Luna, he found the twins asleep in the kitchen crib, and Ginny up on the table, where Luna was showing just what a quick learner a Ravenclaw could be.  
  
# #  
  
On the third day, he woke from a mid-day slumber to find two mouths licking him hard. It was, he thought, the nicest possible way to have a nap disturbed. He certainly didn't complain.  
  
# #  
  
On the fourth day, he suggested to the girls that Luna and the boys stay, at least until the children were due to come home. For the first time that day, Luna wept.  
  
And for the first time, Ginny's mouth joined Harry's in applying what Luna had termed "the nicest possible consolation for inconsolable sorrow."  
  
  
# #  
  
On the fifth day, Harry remembered that the giddiness of being the father of infants brought with it a kind of suicidal glee. The girls put him to bed—and refused to join him there until he had slept his way back to comparative sanity.  
  
# #  
  
On the sixth day, as he prepared their evening meal, he found himself considering an insoluble dilemma: was it a greater pleasure to find that you loved not one but two incredibly sexy, incredibly imaginative women, or to look up after reading _Where's My Cow_ for the twentieth time that morning to hear Lysander squeal, "DADA!"  
  
He decided that it was dilemma that he was happy to continue to struggle with.  
  
# #  
  
On the seventh day, they wanted to rest, but Harry and Ginny were due at the Burrow for the weekly Weasley brunch. They Owled to let Molly and Arthur know that Luna and the twins would be joining them.  
  
Luna seemed reluctant. At first Harry worried that she was embarrassed or ashamed. She made it clear, however, that the previous week had done a great deal to help her heal from Rolf's loss, and that leaving their house was going to feel like stepping back into the real world. She said "our house," and Ginny was so pleased that she snogged Luna breathless, delaying their arrival.  
  
As they stepped out of the Floo, Harry saw that most of the rest were there. George and Angelina's kids were ecstatic to meet the twins, as were Molly and Arthur, of course, while Percy and Audrey's looked a bit frightened by the new arrivals (as they were about just about everything). Bill, Fleur and Victoire all came up to offer Luna their condolences—Bill had been a school mate of Rolf, after all.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table, looking nervous, sitting to either side of a sullen Viktor Krum. Harry went over and greeted them all, grabbed some food, and sat next to Ron. Viktor and Hermione where whispering to each other very intently in what Harry had to assume was Bulgarian  
  
"So," Ron said around a mouthful of sausages, "Luna?" He gestured with his fork to where his sister and Luna were standing, hand in hand, beaming down at Lysander and Lorcan, who were playing on the floor with the older children.  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. "Yup." He turned to his best friend and raised an eyebrow. "Viktor?"  
  
Ron turned bright red, but he smiled. "Yup." Leaning close, he whispered into Harry's ear, "You have no idea, mate!"  
  
"I bet I do, Ron," he answered. Luna gave Ginny a swift kiss on the lips, much to the general consternation. "I bet I do."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, did anyone who read this (and knows my fics) NOT immediately guess I was the author? Heh. ;-)
> 
> This was actually the original plot bunny that bit me for the flamingnargle Flame On! III challenge - before I read a wonderful, odd, evocative fic by the lovely lynnraines , and Third Person, Singular popped into my head....


End file.
